


Exit To The East

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And chaos, BAMF Aziraphale who still manages to be Soft, Crowley and Aziraphale meet again in a biblical/historic time, Gen, No graphic violence but Sandalphon is smiting and turning people into pillars of salt, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Sodom and Gomorrah, Spoiler: This time Aziraphale rescues Crowley, lots of chaos, so there's threat implied or otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Sodom and Gomorrah. Sandalphon got pissed off at some inhospitable humans and decided to smite the lot of them, and let the queer ones take the blame. Crowley is looking for a way to slip out unnoticed when he spots a familiar figure. Crowley POV.Also, Aziraphale is going to deadname Crowley in dialogue because Sodom fell in the Old Testament, quite a while before Crowley told him about his name change.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Exit To The East

The sky was dark, filled with massive charcoal grey clouds that blotted out the sun. Crowley wandered around through clouds of dust from shattered huts and mosaics, keeping to the shadows. He hissed as he tripped over a human foot sticking out from under a pile of rubble. A human voice squeaked in fear and the foot moved, kicking out wildly.

"Ssstop that! You'll draw unwanted eyes over here!" Crowley hissed at the panicked human buried in the rubble.

"C-can't breathe," came a voice from beneath the broken remnants of the house. The voice clearly belonged to the owner of the foot.

Crowley growled and clicked his fingers, drawing power upwards from Below. Pissing off a smite-happy archangel would be enough of an excuse to use if he was questioned on it. The rubble lifted to reveal not one but two humans, huddled together, both clad in men's garb, tear tracks like rivers running through the muck and dust of Sodom's destruction on their faces. They clutched hands but, dazed, didn't move until Crowley pointed out that the rubble was heavy and would probably do more damage hitting them a second time. Crowley suspected that some of their injuries predated the house falling on top of them. The pair gingerly moved out of the foundations of the destroyed house and Crowley let it drop, the cloud of dust that arose momentarily blinding him. Thunder rumbled dangerously and several bolts of lightning, few of them natural, hit nearby. Crowley rubbed at his eyes, and drew his veil down over them to prevent a future blinding by dust and rubble. Sometimes presenting as female had drawbacks, but clothing with many layers that could prevent dust, smoke and dirt from blinding him was definitely a benefit here in Sodom.

"C-can we go with you?" One of the two humans asked tentatively.

Crowley hesitated, he was definitely not supposed to Help Humans, but also he quite liked humans and the ones that got picked on by the majority especially. They sort of reminded him of that angel, the one that gave away the flaming sword. And if the archangel that was smiting the humans found out he'd helped the humans he was trying to smite, well, Hell would give him a commendation. He nodded and the two men bowed to him in gratitude.

And, as if by some miracle, thinking of the Angel that had given the humans his sword and sheltered the demon and had struggled so much with the entire Flood-And-Ark Thing was nearby, Crowley suddenly Knew. 

"Thisss way," he muttered to his two newfound humans. 

They made their way, far from main routes, through alleys and pathways created by the destruction raining down from Heaven (or maybe just that one Archasshole) heading towards the eastern curtain wall. Every so often the humans showed Crowley paths that he wouldn't have spotted, always heading to the east. Crowley Knew, without question (or questioning) that Aziraphale was Doing Something at the Eastern side of the town.

Crowley's companions suddenly shoved him to one side and rushed forward, waving. Crowley could see a small gathering of people, a few, like Crowley's companions were the humans who liked similar ones, a few who, like Crowley had a different relationship to sex and gender than the majority, and a few who seemed uninterested in reproductive activities with anyone. And they were all clustered around a figure in pale robes who was punching a hole in the curtain wall, timing each hit with either a building collapse, a lightning strike or rumble of thunder to disguise his actions.

"Aziraphale?" Crowley called softly.

"Oh, Crawly, it's you," the angel replied, sounding relieved. "And you found my friends, oh, top-show!"

Aziraphale straightened up, rolling his shoulders and neck, and dusting off pristine-looking knuckles. You wouldn't know he had made a sizeable exit in a massive stone walk just by punching it again and again. Crowley constantly forgot that Aziraphale had been made to be a warrior, all of Aziraphale's choices that Crowley had seen showed him to be choosing the path of peace rather than war.

"Crawly, you won't be safe if you stay - and neither will my friends here," the angel said, his tone serious and his eyes anxious. "Will you take my friends here with you? This exit is big enough for you to all leave one at a time, but I cannot leave. Sandalphon... He knows I'm here, he'll miss me if I leave. It will be worse for them all if I take them out."

Crowley, whose entire plan had revolved around FIND A WAY OUT GET OUT AND DO NOT LOOK BACK was rather surprised that the angel was suggesting letting a literal demon walk away unharmed when his fellow angel was busy smiting everything and everyone in sight.

"Ngk," said Crowley. "S'pose I do, what next?"

"I can send a dust storm to disguise your egress and hide your tracks. There is a small oasis to the east about a day's walk -"

The angel's voice was cut off by a massive, world-shaking BOOM and renewed screams and wails and shouts of despair. To the north, outside the city limits a massive, white pillar was visible, glinting occasionally as it reflected lightning strikes.

"Oh, dear Lord, protect us, he's actually done it," said Aziraphale, voice barely above a whisper and face pale with fear. He turned back to Crowley, eyes and voice firm, "you must take them, you must keep them safe, and above all _you must not permit them to look back upon this place_. Otherwise -" Aziraphale interrupted himself to physically turn and look each human in the eyes before pointing at the mysterious pillar "- they will be turned to pillars of salt, much like that poor soul, may she rest in peace."

As one the small group of humans moaned in despair. Two women embraced and wept in each others' arms. Crowley swallowed hard. That pillar of - of was that salt he could taste in the air? - had been a human that Sandalphon had decided he disliked? Crowley knew he didn't stand a chance going up against that kind of strength, and he was fairly sure Aziraphale could probably fight him to a standstill should it ever occur to him to do so. His best chance was definitely to escape with the queer humans that Aziraphale seemed to have adopted. And that seemed to have latched onto him, too, if the looks sent his way by his two humans was a guide.

"Ngk, yeah, alright, I'll do it," said Crowley, using every ounce of his courage to sound nonchalant and insouciant and confident and all sorts of other words meaning brave.

The angel beamed at Crowley, and took the hand not holding up his veil in both of his. "I cannot thank you enough, Crawly. Do be careful. I'll knock the whole thing once the last of you is safely out, er, through. Do hurry, he'll be looking for me soon. Remember, all of you, _no looking back_. Sodom is no longer your home, it is no longer safe for you. Remember it as it used to be."

Crowley slipped through the hole, using occasional miracles to widen it in spots where he suspected the humans would struggle, and shouted back through it to get the humans to follow him. True to his word, no sooner had the last of the small band of humans landed beside him than the entire centre of the eastern curtain wall collapsed behind them, kicking up and small dust storm that swirled around them, nudging at their feet and aimed in an easterly direction. 

"That one's not so bad," Crowley mused to himself. "Come along humans, no looking back. Let's head east." 


End file.
